Samurai Warriors (series)
Game Type Samurai Warriors 1 Overview Instead of automatic growth, the game's growth system is slightly different. Weapons are no longer leveled up, instead they are found by defeating various generals. Characters also get experience boosts by finishing sub-missions, the number of KOs they get, and time they finish in. Also, characters get "Ability Points" that allow for further development by "buying" abilities that when combined enable other abilities. Characters are also associated with a particular element and will do more damage when they have the element on their weapons. Another difference from Dynasty Warriors is that through out a map, missions will appear that offer extra gold or experience used to develop the character used. Further changes include the addition of castle levels, in which each division in the castle only has one exit in each level. Most castles contain 5 sub-levels with a variety of enemies to defeat and booby traps ranging from cages, spikes, and wall blades all to get to the boss at the top. Modes Story Mode The mode is where the player chooses a character to play their personal story. Completing their story unlocks an alternate costume for the character. Depending on the choices made during certain missions, the story will branch of in an alternative path. Many of the battles and stories which take place revolve mostly around the rise of Nobunaga, with notable tales from the rivalry between Kenshin and Shingen. Free Mode In Free Mode you get to play othe characters stage, playing as any player you want. Survival Mode While offering two similar but different challenges, some "rules" remain in both. Difficulty cannot be selected. When the life meter reaches 0 the game is over. Any acquired weapons/items can be used in the other modes. There is a rest period every 3 floors where the player's life meter is restored and allowed to save the game. Challenge Mode There are 7 challenges to partake in that also double as the training exercises in New Officer Mode. *Melee *Musou *Combo *Archery *Deflect *Burst *Riding New Officer Mode Samurai Warriors has a unique character creation process the player must undergo a training session in order to use their character. At the end of their training, players must pass a final test or the character will be lost. If the character passes, then the character is saved and can be used in Story Mode or Free Mode. Samurai Warriors 2 Overview The 2nd game's focus goes beyond Nobunaga's reign and introduces Sekigahara. To contrast the darker colors planned for the original, the visual planner for this game wanted to make "a gold image" for the setting and characters. Modes Story Mode Same as the previous title with the exceptions listed above. Players begin with Yukimura, Ginchiyo, Kotaro, Oichi, Ieyasu, and Mitsunari initially available. If the player starts the game with a Samurai Warriors save, Hanzo and Kenshin can be played from the start. Having a Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends memory also allows Tadakatsu to be initially playable. Free Mode Limited to fighting as certain factions on each stage. Players have no access to unique character stages or the dream stage scenarios. Sugoroku A mini-game which allows four players to participate with a character. The goal is to collect the requested amount of gold chosen by the player's predetermined settings. At the beginning of the game, three flags for each player will be divided in the map, and players earn gold and raise their ranks by collecting their respective flags and returning to their home base. Players can buy territories on the map or challenge other players for the control of a territory. Within the game, there are six different challenges: *Annihilate *Chase *Destroy *Race *Reveal *Steal Winning one playthrough in this mode is needed to unlock Okuni. Samurai Warriors 3 Overview In this game the character designs and animations were redesigned to be different than before to create a "refreshing action game". The Classic Controller Pro set has goods usually made for Treasure Box releases, such as the game's soundtrack and a figurine of one of the characters (Kai). Modes Story Mode Relatively the same as before. Yoshimoto, Okuni, Katsuie, Toshiie, Nō, Ranmaru and Kotarō are not selectable in this mode. Free Mode Similar as before but allows players to select different variations of the same stage. Murasamejo Mode This is an extra mode in the game like Sugoroku from the previous installment. It is also possible to control the main hero of the original title, Takamaru, during this sequence. As players complete the main game, they will be able to unlock more stages and missions for this mode. Sengoku History Edit Character return and will have extra downloadable content like Dynasty Warriors 6 Empires. Players can create their character's story in a choose-your-own-adventure fashion by selecting missions and having their characters reenact certain parts of history. Up to twenty characters can be made at any time. Samurai Residence As players clear through the game's modes, they will be awarded with koku or rice currency. They can use koku to purchase other characters in the game and unlock certain weapons. Players can also create their original characters here as well as color edit existing characters. Koku can be earned from any of the other modes in the game, including the Murasamejō Mode. Characters *Yukimura Sanada *Keiji Maeda *Nobunaga Oda *Mitsuhide Akechi *Goemon Ishikawa *Kenshin Uesugi *Oichi *Okuni *Kunoichi *Magoichi Saika *Shingen Takeda *Masamune Date *Noh *Hanzo Hattori *Ranmaru Mori *Hideyoshi Toyotomi *Yoshimoto Imagawa *Tadakatsu Honda *Ina *Ieyasu Tokugawa * Mitsunari Ishida *Nagamasa Azai *Sakon Shima *Yoshihiro Shimazu *Ginchiyo Tachibana *Kanetsugu Naoe *Nene *Kotaro Fuma *Musashi Miyamoto *Katsuie Shibata *Toshiie Maeda *Motochika Chosokabe *Gracia *Kojiro Sasaki *Kiyomasa Kato *Kai *Kanbei Kuroda *Ujiyasu Hojo *Muneshige Tachibana *Hanbei Takenaka *Motonari Mōri *Masanori Fukushima *Aya Stages In the 1st game you have a few stages but in the 2nd game you almost have about the double you have in the 1st game but stages like Inabayama Castle, Azuchi Castle,Okehazama and Iga have been removed but Okehazama returns again in Samurai Warriors 2 Xtreme Legends. In the 3rd game all of these stages appear again except for Azuchi castle.